


The Unintended Consequences Of Dating One's Boss

by LaceyBarbedWire



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fix-It, Zara Young Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyBarbedWire/pseuds/LaceyBarbedWire
Summary: An alternate universe 'fix fic' of sorts, set in a world where Claire and Zara are dating and the various butterfly effects that spin off from this.
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Zara Young
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The Unintended Consequences Of Dating One's Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey every one! Yes, a Zearing fic in the year of our lady 2020. What can I say, I played Lego Jurassic World recently and it lit a bit of a fire under me >.< Hope y'all enjoy, feel free to ask questions or suggest things in the comments!

“What’s my schedule like for tomorrow? I assume you finalized it?” Claire asked, barely looking up from her desktop, typing away at her latest report. Zara nodded briskly, tapping her tablet and sending the schedule to the other woman’s email. There was a chime, a pause as Claire read over it, then she frowned. “This better not be the real schedule Zara.” Claire said slowly. 

“Oh, it is, I double checked.” Zara replied, unconcerned. “You have the Indominus presentation to the investors in the morning, then you spend the rest of the day with your nephews.” Claire was shaking her head.

“While I’d be happy to do that, Mr. Masrani is coming in tomorrow to see the Indominus and I have to…”

“Already sent him a message, explaining the situation, he was more than happy to let you off the hook and accept me as his guide instead. Did you really think he wouldn’t? You’ve met him, he’s the most casual billionaire to ever live.” Claire closed her eyes and let out a long breath. “I’m your assistant, and your girlfriend, I’m with you basically 24/7, I know enough about the Indominus to tell him what he needs to know. He’s read the reports, sat in on the meetings, he just wants to see it and the enclosure in person and get some basic overview, I can handle that without a problem. That being said, I did ask for the option, not demand the majority of the day for you, so if you really want to be there I can rework the schedule.”

“I can’t…” Claire started, shaking her head. “You’re far too insubordinate for an assistant, you know that?” Zara shrugged. 

“My job is to take care of you, from every possible angle. And that’s what I intend to do. Besides, can you imagine Karen’s reaction to learning that you’ve pawned your nephews off onto your twenty-five year old assistant?” 

“Stop using your age like that, you’re only five years younger than me, you make it sound like I’m forty.”

“I’m only 8 years older than Zach, which in my experience is a much smaller age gap than what parents look for when seeking a babysitter for their kids when said kids are in another country without them.” Claire huffed.

“Regardless, I’m not pawning them off on my assistant, I’m letting them get to know my girlfriend of two years.” 

“Do they, or Karen, know that?” Zara asked dryly. 

“Well...no…” Claire admitted slowly. 

“Right. And I’m not just doing this for Karen’s feelings, it’s self defense.” She arched a brow when Claire blinked at her. “Do you have any idea how many calls, emails, and Skype attempts I had to deflect or silence when you didn’t Skype for Easter this spring? Because I lost count after twenty. Your sister is clingy, and going through a hard divorce isn’t making it easier. So you either spend the day with your nephews, or I let her calls get through to you this time. Because I’ll be dealing with them, so you get to deal with Masrani _and_ Karen. Pick.”

Claire grumbled. “I miss the old assistant, Suzy. She was much less stubborn.”

“Her name was Stacy, and no, you don’t miss her, she was spineless and didn’t do her job right.”

“If you’re so good, how did Grady get through to ask me on a date?”

“...I was sick and he asked you in the hall!” Zara replied defensively. That had been a...less than ideal situation. From her understanding of the event, Owen Grady, their resident raptor trainer and supposed island hunk had bumped into Claire in the HQ after having a meeting reporting the current status of his animals, and asked for a date. Claire had, of course, said no, and when Grady asked why (in Zara’s opinion that was a firm shut down earner, but Claire said he’d asked it more in search of clarification of if it was a no in terms of the time he’d floated or a no period, and had decided that was worth responding to) Claire had gotten flustered, panicked, and said she had a girlfriend. In terms of people she worked with, Grady would certainly not have been the one she’d have liked to be the one they came out to first, but at the very least she hadn’t heard any rumors about it and the man had apparently gotten flustered and apologetic so she supposed it was better than it could have been. It wasn’t Lowery at least. The man was a gossip

Claire huffed once more, closing her eyes. “I...fine.” She said finally, nodding. 

“You’re acting like I’m trying to _stop_ you from taking most of your day off.” Zara chuckled, walking over and pressing a kiss to the top of Claire’s head. “Relax, see the park, get to know your nephews.”

“And if Mr. Masrani asks any questions you don’t have answers to…” 

“I’ll own it and get in touch with you. I know what I’m doing. If I can manage you for two years I can manage him for a few hours.” Zara reassured her, nodding. Claire stared into her eyes for a long moment, then nodded, taking and squeezing her hand for a moment.

“Fine. But you cook tonight, and if Karen still gets on my case about something you get the couch for three days.”

“Fair enough.” Zara said with a chuckle, letting Claire get back to work.

**The Next Day**

The day had been going...relatively well, Zara felt. She was a bit tired, it apparently hadn’t occurred to Claire until that night that it’d be harder to have...intimate time when her nephews were around, even if they weren’t sharing a living space, and Zara felt certain the redhead had tried to cram a full weekend’s worth of fucking into a single night. Not that she was complaining of course. Zach and Gray had behaved themselves when she’d picked them up, particularly when it had been made clear that she was only picking them up and they wouldn’t have to put up with a stranger all day. Claire had been her usual, startled by affection self, but softer than she could have been. Zara liked to think that was her influence. 

After muttering in Claire’s ear to take them to see the T-Rex or the Mosasaurus, they were too big for the petting zoo, she’d headed off to meet Masrani at the helicopter pad. The man was as gregarious as she remembered, and seemed entirely content to be met by her, even remembering her name. He was...not the best pilot, but she could make do. 

“Guest surveys are reporting high satisfaction and enjoyment.” She reported after the profit margins Claire had given her were brushed aside. She’d kind of expected, Masrani was the eighth richest man in the world and a good quarter wasn’t going to matter to him so much, but she could at least say she’d tried if Claire asked. 

“And the animals?”

“Harder to quantify, but I’m not aware of any issues from the handlers, trainers, or vets, so I assume they’re happy.” Zara responded. Claire hadn’t given her _those_ stats, so she’d had to sort of roll with it, but she thought it was a good enough answer. 

“Good, good. And how is Claire treating you?” Mr. Masrani asked. Zara blinked.

“Quite well, no complaints.” 

“Ah good. I hope she knows how lucky she is. A good assistant is hard to come by. A good partner even harder.” Zara blinked again, rapidly. 

“...sir?” 

“Normally I stay out of the purchases and personal affairs of my employees, but when the head of operations at the biggest part of my company starts spending a fifth of her paycheck on flowers it sends up alerts.” Masrani said dryly. “As does her moving her assistant into her apartment.” Zara blushed brightly, making the man laugh. She had been somewhat worried when Claire started buying what could objectively be called ‘a shit ton of flowers’, but it had also been sweet in a fumbly, over the top Claire sort of way, and so she had pushed any worries to the back of her mind. But she probably shouldn’t have. 

However, Masrani just waved a hand. She wished he hadn’t, given that he was flying, but she did at least appreciate what it conveyed. “Relax. I’m not a stickler for what people call professionalism. And besides, if anything Claire is performing her job better with you than she did without. I’m not going to say anything, and I’m not going to do anything. Just thought someone should tell you that Claire isn’t as subtle as she thinks.” Zara swallowed and nodded.

“Yes sir, thank you sir.” He laughed again.

“You sound like Claire. _Relax_. You managed to get Claire to take a day off that she hadn’t planned for six months in advance, that is a feat more miraculous than making dinosaurs live again, you should be happy!” Zara gave a weak smile, then flinched as he nearly hit a bird and finally started focusing on flying again. Which was a relief. She did not want to die today, and particularly not because the head of the company she worked for only sort of knew how to fly his helicopter.

She winced as Masrani’s instructor bolted out of the helicopter after it landed to go be ill in the nearby bushes. “Are...are you okay?” She called out.

“He’s just being dramatic.” Masrani replied dismissively, looking at the paddock for the Indominus. “Why are they still building?” Zara checked her tablet, reading a note from Claire on that topic. 

“Apparently it’s bigger than the lab expected, the hazards of making a new dinosaur. Asset containment insisted on taller walls.” Masrani nodded, looking at the welders working on reinforcements. 

“Well, that’s promising, given what we’re going for.” He said finally, nodding and heading for the stairs into the viewing room. 

“There were a few snags early on.” Zara told him as they walked into the reinforced rectangle of steel and glass, going off of a mixture of Claire’s notes and her memory of her girlfriend complaining about the problematic new asset. “It was able to anticipate where the food would be coming from and try to attack, we had to work up a crane system, similar to what Hammond had to feed the velociraptors, after one of the handlers nearly lost an arm.”

“She’s intelligent?”

Zara knew that Claire would have played things differently, but the two felt differently about the dinosaurs. “Extremely. More so than the Rex at the very least.” Masrani nodded, then pointed at the spiderwebs near the control panel Zara was working. 

“And that?” Zara glanced at it. She didn’t have the notes for the exact incident, but it didn’t take a genius to put that bit together. 

“It tried to break the glass.” She told him as the trees in front of them began shaking and moving. 

“Spirited.” Masrani noted, staring out into the paddock. He sounded transfixed, and Zara couldn’t blame him. This was her first time seeing the Indominus up close and personal too, and the thing was intimidating as hell. The result of being designed to be scarier than the T-Rex or Mosasaurus she supposed. “It’s white, they didn’t tell me it was white.” He murmured. Zara nodded.

“Think it will scare the kids?” She asked.

“The kids?” Masrani snorted. “This will give the parents nightmares.” Zara paused.

“Which is a good thing?”

“It’s fantastic.” There was a pause as the Indominus stared at them. “Can she see us?”

“Apparently she can see thermal radiation, like a snake, so quite possibly.” Zara confirmed. Masrani let out a hum.

“Weren’t there supposed to be two of them?” Zara checked her notes, though she remembered the incident that left them with one quite clearly, given the way Claire had come home swearing and going straight for the wine afterwards.

“There was, as a redundancy. But she ate her sibling early in.” She explained. Masrani nodded again, and started to do a little pacing as Zara moved to get some information from the other tablet, some data that Claire wanted.

“There’s an American Navy man here on the island, part of a research program one of my companies is running. Owen Grady.” Zara fought back a sigh and a wince.

“I know who he is.” 

“His animals are smart, and often try to escape. They had to build a paddock similar to this for them. He has to be smarter. I want you to bring him in, have him inspect the paddock. Maybe with his experience he sees something engineers and asset containment can’t.” Zara suppressed a grimace and nodded. She had nothing personally against Grady, largely due to not really interacting with him ever, but it was still awkward to have to go talk to the man who’d asked her girlfriend out. 

“Yes sir.” 


End file.
